Life Is A Road, Love Is A River
by Reda
Summary: /Son Family Fic Week/ - A short collection of Goku x Chi-Chi and Son Family fics based on prompts given out on tumblr, each ranging from canon to AU, from fluff to angst. "We were strangers on a crazy adventure. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we stand, unafraid of the future."
1. Forgive

**Son Family Fic Week**

 **Prompt: Forgive**

 **A/N:** This prompt could have gone so many ways. I didn't want to make it too similar to anything I've done before. So I did something different! Although I have to admit I don't like writing out scenes that pretty much happen in series, I felt like I could get a way with this because I _really_ wanted to get into Chi-Chi's head here. Also, I felt like it was a good start to my week of Son Family / GoChi fics – even if I'm starting out later than I wanted. ((::cries because I missed GoChi day::))

ALSO - The High School fic will be updated as soon as possible I SWEAR. I HAVE to make it perfect so I'm being extra, extra careful with it. I HATE making you wait, but this one NEEDS to be handled with care. So PLEASE bear with me as I strive to make it as PERFECT as I can.

~!~

Entering the World Martial Arts Tournament seemed like the best way to find him. She wasn't even mad that he hadn't come for her yet. They never had set a date – just a vague promise that one day he would return and make her his bride. Well, she'd gotten tired of waiting.

Looking around the contestants as they prepared for the preliminary matches, Chi-Chi searched with hopeful eyes. He couldn't have changed too much over the years. His hair should be easy to pick out in a crowd if nothing else. Oh, but there were so many people here.

So many people already staring at her. Probably wondering what a girl was doing here at a martial arts tournament. Well, martial arts wasn't just for the boys. She had her own strength and training to help push her through the ranks. Hopefully. She did want to impress him with her fighting skill, since he seemed to love it so much.

Finally – _finally_ – she spotted him among all the contestants. Hanging around all his friends with their turtle school gi. Oh, but he certainly had gotten taller. Of course she had, too. She smiled as she stepped up and tapped his shoulder. Other than shooting up in height and lacking the monkey tail, he really hadn't changed all that much. His hair was still a wild, erratic mess, and his eyes still holding that same boyish curiosity as they looked to her.

She tried not to giggle as his eyes looked her over. "Hi, Goku."

"Uh," he blinked, a finger to his chin. "Do I know you?"

In one moment, her perfect world shattered into pieces. He didn't recognize her. He'd _forgotten_. So, the reason he hadn't come for her wasn't an innocent mistake after all. He wasn't waiting too long. He'd simply _forgotten_ all about her.

Shock quickly melted away to the fires of anger as she glared at him. "You – you fool!"

Goku dropped to the floor as her shout echoed around the building. His eyes were wide, his hand up by his face, as he now looked up to her from where he'd fallen. "Was it something I said?"

 _He forgot. He forgot. He forgot._

Feeling her chest tighten with a multitude of emotions, Chi-Chi turned away without explanation. He didn't need an explanation. She wouldn't bother to give one. If he'd forgotten, what did it matter anyway? Tears, hot tears, threatened to fall, but she kept them at bay as she stomped away from him. How dare he...

 _How dare he forget his promise._

How long had she waited for him? How many days had she spent staring up at the clouds, wondering when he'd return, riding in on that strange yellow cloud of his. Sometimes she'd see a sparkle of sunshine reflecting in the sky and mistake it for him. So many years...

..wasted.

She wanted to be angry. Anger was easier. Feeling the heat and turning the bitterness on him. It was so much easier. _How could he?_

She also wanted to cry. The tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, her arm lifting to wipe them clear as soon as she was far enough away. She told herself she didn't need to cry. She was stronger than that.

Sparing a glance over her shoulder, Chi-Chi froze in place when she saw him staring after her. Breath caught in her throat, she watched as he got to his feet, leaning slightly in her direction as if he wanted to chase after her. For a moment in time, their gazes locked. She felt everything else fall away from her as he swept her away all over again. That look in his eyes. So confused and yet...

And yet...

When Goku turned away, distracted by his friends once more, Chi-Chi lingered for a few seconds longer before letting the heated anger flood her again. He'd forgotten. _How could he?_ He'd made a promise and then never fulfilled it. But that didn't hurt as much as the knowledge that he had completely forgotten _her_. She'd been pining after him for so long and looking forward to meeting him again, only to have all her hopes and dreams dashed with one question.

Hopes dashed and thrown into a well of bitterness.

Taking that heated anger, she cradled it inside like a child, and set out on a new goal. Instead of impressing him, she would beat him at his own game. She'd climb the ranks and throw him from his precious tournament. Dash his hopes and dreams the way he had dashed hers.

As the tournament progressed through the preliminaries, Chi-Chi put all her focus into fighting and winning each battle. She crossed the stage and soon made a name for herself with how fast she could toss opponents to the side. Underestimated at first, she proved herself to be a strong-willed and tough woman to beat. Victory after victory fell at her feet, and eventually...eventually the time came to face off against the one she had come to meet in the first place.

Goku stretched on the tournament stage, showing his excitement for his upcoming fight, and then he turned to her, offering _that smile_ and a small little wave of a greeting. That smile. Of course he would still be smiling. Of course it would still make her weak in the knees, even moreso now than their childhood. Because he had grown up and he looked so handsome. And yet...

He obviously thought nothing of her. He felt nothing toward her. He'd forgotten...

Her ire returned as she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. His smile dropped. She huffed. Good.

They walked out on the stage, setting their positions at a proper distance. He was staring at her. She was glaring at him. Seeing him look so confused, not even knowing what he had done, made her want to lash out right now. The drums built a rhythm, steadily getting louder and faster, until finally the time came to start the fight.

With the announcement made to begin, Chi-Chi sprang into action. Goku dodged away from her, avoiding every attack as he questioned why she was so angry with him. It only fueled her on harder. Using moves that had knocked out ordinary men in the preliminaries, she scowled and snapped her frustration as he kept blocking or stepping away like it was easy.

He never once attacked her. Across the stage, up in the air, around and back down, he only blocked and avoided every move she could throw at him. Returning to their positions on the stage similar to where they had begun, Chi-Chi set a stance again and clenched her teeth, waiting to see if he would at least make _one_ attack against her. As they stared at each other again, Goku begged her to explain. He really had no clue why she was so upset.

"You said that I would be your bride," she snapped. "You promised to marry me!"

His confused face at her explanation didn't help at all. He even had to turn to his friends and ask what a bride _was_ in the first place. As the conversation continued, he turned wide eyes to her, asking how he was supposed to marry someone he didn't even know. Her heart skipped a beat.

 _Forgotten..._

Refusing to be upset, Chi-Chi instead let the heated frustration fill her again. It pooled in her stomach, and she smirked as she told him that he'd have to beat her if he wanted to know her name. If he couldn't remember, there was no reason to just give it to him. He should figure it out for himself. Or never know at all.

With such an agreement made, Goku smiled – _that smile again_ – only to grow serious as he fell into a stance of his own. So. He was finally going to attack, was he? His arm punched the air – and then she was flying backwards. She hit something hard and saw only darkness.

When she came to, he was hovering at the edge of the tournament stage, apologizing for knocking her out. Oh, but now she had a terrible headache on top of all the heartache. But he sounded worried and a little upset for hurting her, though he did say it would pass in time. Maybe that was why she couldn't help but smile at him a little as she climbed back up to the stage, rubbing her head as he backed off and stared at her.

"I won," he said after a while. "Will you tell me your name now?"

She sighed. "You're impossible. I'm the Ox-King's daughter: Chi-Chi."

His eyes widened immediately. "You're – you're Chi-Chi?"

The look that crossed his eyes gave her hope again. All at once, he seemed to cross through several emotions, as if he couldn't decide what he should be feeling. But one of them definitely fit into the image she'd wanted to see from him when they met up at the start of the tournament. He was stunned, and now he couldn't seem to stop staring at her, for whatever reason. But that look...

"I remember now!" He exclaimed, eyes wide as he leaned over slightly. "It was back – back when we were children that I told you I wanted a bride."

"I remember," she said. "I was there."

"But I -" he sighed and pulled back. "I don't think you understand. I thought a bride meant something to eat."

"S-something to eat?" She repeated the words and felt her heart sink; so that was why he didn't remember; he hadn't ever meant to return to her and marry her one day; it was all... "So the promise you made was a mistake?"

How could she be mad at him? He hadn't known. He really hadn't meant to...Oh, it was like some bad dream. Having hopes dashed for an entirely different reason. All those years wasted, thinking he loved her the same way she loved him, and yet...it wasn't true at all. The anger fell, and the tears threatened to appear again. Holding them back this time was going to take work, even if it was out in front of so many people. Her heart had never felt so -

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying," Goku said, breaking her from her thoughts as he walked up closer to stand in front of her. "Good thing my heart does. Will you marry me?"

At first, she stared, unable to believe he'd actually said those words. But the words rang in her mind and her smile couldn't be held back forever. The anger at being forgotten, the hurt at realizing she'd fallen for a misunderstanding, it all disappeared. She really couldn't be mad at him. Not with his eyes begging her to accept the proposal. Not with his presence so close, trying his best to appease her.

Anger was easy.

Forgiveness was easier.

At least this time.

All the frustration melted away as he made good on his word anyway. Maybe she had impressed him after all. He wouldn't go through with it if he didn't feel something for her, right? What was all that talk of his brain versus his heart? Was he trying to say his heart felt something for her, even if his brain couldn't understand what the feelings meant?

Whatever he meant, she couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yes."

The announcer said something on his microphone, the crowd cheered, but Chi-Chi felt her word drop to just the two of him. Just her and Goku. His eyes looking so confused when she grabbed his arm. His words sounding slightly annoyed as she rubbed her face against him. He didn't understand yet. But he would. She could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes, whether he knew it was there or not.

Years left alone to wait for him, building a need for him, suffering through the upset of learning he hadn't remembered her, or wanted her the way he'd said. He'd put her through so much in such a short amount of time, and yet...

The forgiveness was easy. Having him next to her. Imagining what their life could be like together. She was giddy with excitement!

How did he do that? How did he make her so mad one second and so happy the next? It was so dizzying. She could hardly keep up. Hopefully, he wouldn't do that to her in the future. Hopefully now they could settle down and build an easy life together...

Hopefully, in the future, she wouldn't have to learn how to forgive all over again.


	2. Fear

**Son Family Fic Week**

 **Prompt: Fear**

 **A/N:** Probably not expecting this one…

~!~

Goku crossed his arms and grinned. Gohan had grown so much. He was so proud. The boy could surpass him now. After all he'd seen from Gohan for the past year, he wasn't worried anymore.

He wasn't scared for his son anymore.

His friends stared at him in stunned shock. Piccolo berated him most of all. But Goku stood tall and gazed at his Super Saiyan son with all the pride and confidence in the world.

Gohan had come a long way from that crying, clinging little boy. Such a long way. He could take on Cell, no problem.

~!~

As a toddler, Gohan had always had a habit of wandering off into the forest, mostly whenever Goku was out of the house. Like the boy was searching for him. So, when Goku returned with firewood and Chi-Chi told him how Gohan must have wandered off again, he simply grinned and promised to go look for him. After all, they had to be at Master Roshi's soon. He wanted to be able to show his friends the little boy he had created with Chi-Chi and raised for the past few years.

Rushing off into the forest, Goku tried to think of the places where Gohan could have wandered. He called the boy's name, walked through the thick brush, and searched the tree branches. If he had memorized Gohan's ki the same way he had Chi-Chi's, he might have had an easier time finding the boy, but Gohan's energy signal was so small it was near impossible to pick up. And it kind of gave him a headache to search too hard.

Still, he wasn't worried. After all, Gohan was _his_ son. He could withstand most anything the forest could throw at him.

But then he encountered the saber tooth tiger.

"Hey," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Where did you get that hat?"

It wouldn't have been so worrisome if the tiger wasn't practically wearing Gohan's hat. The hat with the 4-star dragonball on it, the dragonball that belonged to Goku's grandfather, Gohan's namesake. Why did a tiger have that hat? And where was Gohan?

"That's my son's," he said, practically glaring at the animal now. "Where did you get it?"

The saber tooth tiger near instantly gave up the domination game, having been easily threatened. But as the tiger ran off through the brush and Gohan's hat fell to the forest floor, Goku couldn't help the spark of worry – of _fear_ that now filled his chest. He'd been so sure that Gohan would be fine, but now…

Gritting his teeth, he snatched the hat from the ground and called up to the sky for his flying nimbus. If Gohan was really in trouble, he'd have a better time searching fast and far through the sky. Nimbus could help, too. He had to look everywhere. There was no telling where Gohan had gone now.

He clutched the hat in tight fingers, trying not to think about the way it felt harder to breathe. It was going to be fine, he told himself. Gohan was going to be fine. Whether or not a predator had Gohan's hat...his son was _fine_.

This feeling inside of him wasn't exactly new. He had felt fear and worry before, especially when Chi-Chi had been in the process of childbirth. When he'd been kicked out and forced to wait outside, forced to distract his mind because he was helpless to do anything. At least now he _could_ take action. He could search for Gohan.

And search he did, all while trying desperately not to panic.

~!~

Now, there was no reason to panic. He had seen the hidden potential in his son. He knew Gohan could handle this. A little push was all he needed and Gohan would break free from his own fear and save the world.

Save the world…

The very idea of his son picking up the torch made him swell with pride. Even while Cell tortured Gohan on the battlefield, Goku stood tall and waited. He had faith in his son. He believed in the power inside his boy. Gohan was capable of so much...he just needed time and then it would all -

"Goku, Gohan isn't like you!" Piccolo snapped, finally grabbing his attention. "Right now he's just a scared little boy wondering why his father isn't coming to save him."

The words cut through to him, and they cut deep. It wasn't so much that he knew Piccolo was right – he still had faith in Gohan – but it was the realization that he'd let his pride get the best of him. His pride in his son's strength was putting his son in danger. And now the pained cries from Gohan had him stunned, having flashes of all those moments when Gohan had cried for him before.

~!~

The pain in his gut was nothing compared to the pain he felt when Raditz snatched Gohan. Right in front of him. While he was unable to fight back. Helpless to save his son.

Raditz continued to talk about what was expected of him if he wanted to see his son alive again. Gohan wailed and struggled, and every cry calling for ' _Daddy_ ' made Goku hurt worse inside. He couldn't do anything. Knocked down with one fast, hard blow, and he was stuck here on the ground, the tide washing in against his back, as he helplessly reached for his son.

It was the worst feeling in his life.

Somehow, he struggled his way up to his feet, only to watch his so-called brother fly away with his son. Gohan was in serious danger and there was nothing he could do. As they disappeared on the horizon, Goku fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ocean tide, screaming his somewhat breathless frustration. His friends crowded around him, and he forced his head up to call for the flying nimbus, ignoring all of their pleas not to chase after Raditz.

He had to save Gohan. He had to go _now_. He had to -

Krillin's hands tugged at his gi. "Do you really think you'll be able to do anything if you go after him _right now?_ "

The words rang true so his little burst of adrenalin dropped and he fell back to sit helplessly in the ocean water, hanging his head and clenching his teeth against the pain he could still feel in his gut thanks to Raditz. "I've got to try."

 _Gohan…_

Gohan was just a boy. There was no telling what Raditz would do. If the Saiyan wanted to talk of killing, of piling up human bodies like it was nothing, then there was no _telling_ what he'd do to Gohan. There was no guarantee that even following his so-called brother's wishes would grant him his son back. With people like that, he couldn't take the chance, even if he _could_ manage to do what Raditz wanted. He wouldn't bow down like that. He had to save Gohan...on his own if he had to.

But if Raditz could knock him down with one blow…

...what could he do?

The fear ate him up inside, gnawing away at everything else as his friends helped him up to sit on the steps of Kame House. Water dripped from his hair, and he tuned out whatever his friends were discussing now. He had to think of _something_. He was going numb just from the fear...fear for Gohan's life was going to drive him insane. He had to go now – he had to think of something so he could get his son back _now_. It didn't matter what it took.

He'd even give his life if he had to.

~!~

Gohan had grown so much since then. His hidden potential had shown itself over the years and now here it was again, finally in his fight against Cell. As he watched his son ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan, far before any of the rest of them could, Goku smiled. He'd come so far.

Pride swelled within him as Gohan quickly dispatched of the Cell miniatures. The fear that had been so prevalent before now drifted away when Gohan took center stage and conquered. He'd been right. All along, he'd known it could happen and to see his son actually reach that height, to actually surpass him…

He wasn't scared for his son anymore.

~!~

Everyone always assumed Chi-Chi was the only one to fear for Gohan's safety. If they were on a battlefield, sure, Goku could be proud. He could enjoy seeing that fighting power from his son. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

Courage didn't mean he had no fear in the face of danger. It only meant he knew how to bury that fear so he could struggle through the fight anyway.

And yet people – his friends, even – assumed he didn't have fears.

There was nothing more frightening than seeing your child fight a difficult battle on his own and being unable to lift a finger to help. The battle against Vegeta showed him both how to feel overwhelming pride for Gohan's strength...and the undeniable fear for his son's life at the same time. It was why he didn't like to argue with Chi-Chi when it came to Gohan's later participation in battles.

After all, even though Gohan had grown immensely, Goku could still see that little toddler who wailed over a skinned knee and trembled at the sound of thunder. No matter how much Gohan grew, Goku would always see that super-attached, clingy little boy.

From the Saiyans to Namek to Frieza.

Being scared for Gohan's safety in the midst of his _own_ power boost. Feeling Super Saiyan rage for the first time and worried of hurting his own son because of how hard it was to struggle to keep his control. Snapping at Gohan to leave the battlefield, not because he was worried for what Frieza might do but because he was worried for what _he_ might do…

And then seeing his son reach that state for himself. Seeing Gohan _surpass_ that state…

Pride overwhelming melted the fear.

Gohan had grown so much, and he had watched it happen. Watched his son transform from the scared little boy to a courageous young warrior. A little warrior that still made mistakes. A young boy that still needed saving in the end. A son he would always give his life for, even if it meant swallowing his own fear of death, his own fear of being separated from the family he had grown so attached to…

At least he knew he didn't have to be scared for his son's safety while he was gone.

…

" _Gohan, I'm so proud of you_."


	3. Remember

**Son Family Fic Week**

 **Prompt:** Remember

 **Words:** 1,038

 **A/N:** *throws cute scene at you; it misses*

~!~

"Come on, Goten. Dad used to take us out here all the time. Especially when I was your age. Well, a few years older than you, I guess."

Gohan turned his head to glance over his shoulder at his baby brother. His baby brother who he was currently carrying on his back. His baby brother who had the wild hair and wide-eyed excitement so often seen on their father.

Goten giggled and waved his chubby hands in the air, reaching for a passing butterfly as Gohan continued to walk through the underbrush of the forest. Oh, sure, he could take the flying nimbus to get there, as Dad so often did, but the walk through the wilderness was fun, too. Actually, if he wanted to be back by supper, he probably _should_ take the nimbus.

"What do you think, Goten?" He asked. "Do you want to go for a ride on Nimbus?"

Goten laughed behind him, patting at his hair. "Nimmmmmmbus! Nimmmmmmbus!"

Gohan joined the laughter. "Yeah, Nimbus. Come on, call it with me."

Together, they shouted up into the sky, calling for the bright yellow cloud. The family nimbus cloud. Their father's cloud. Gohan had so many memories of the little fluffy nimbus, and seeing it appear from some distant place in the sky made him smile at all the warm thoughts such memories brought with them. Little kid memories of his father riding the cloud, of their family outings when Gohan was just a toddler. Where his memories were fuzzy and sparse but still meant something. Anything he could remember of his father was something he held close, something he refused to let go, no matter how fuzzy or distant or childlike in their quality.

He only wished Goten could have those memories as well, but the best he could do for Goten was tell the little boy stories of the father he'd never get to see.

Hopping up on the nimbus cloud, Gohan held his brother close, maneuvering around to bring Goten down into his lap instead. From there, he sat and enjoyed the speed of the yellow cloud, the wind rushing through his hair, oh and the laughter of his baby brother. Of course Goten would enjoy the rides on the cloud. They all did. He only wished his dad was here to join in the fun as well.

Eventually, they arrived at the spot Gohan had been aiming for all along. He barely had to tell Nimbus anything. The cloud seemed to know exactly where they wanted or needed to go sometimes. It was like a close family friend, always there, always close, always ready to help out, and always _always_ trustworthy. His dad made bonds with all kinds of people; it wasn't surprising to think of how Goku had bonded to a simple yellow cloud, and brought his family along for the ride, too.

Jumping from the cloud, Gohan held Goten close and then smiled at the area he had chosen. A little apple tree by a lake. A small meadow with the forest in the distance. A thousand memories of picnics and family outings in the wilderness.

"See, Goten," he said, holding the boy in his arms and pointing out at the lake. "It's a nice place, isn't it?"

Goten looked around with wide eyes; he was barely a year old now, but he giggled and laughed. "Dada~!"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Dada, dada~!"

When Goten repeated himself and pointed out toward the sparkling blue lake, Gohan couldn't help but follow his gaze. Of course there wasn't any sign of his dad, though the memories did surface harder than before, and he had to fight the urge to cry. He had stopped crying over it months ago. His dad was fine with being dead. They were okay living without him. Sure, he wanted to blame himself for messing up the fight against Cell and forcing his dad to make that sacrifice in the first place, but…

"Yeah," he murmured. "It kinda feels like him when you come out here and listen hard enough, I guess. Though I don't see why you'd think that. You don't have the memories I have."

"Down. Down. Put down."

Gohan laughed at his brother's insistence, and sudden change in subject. "All right, fine. I guess you don't like being held for that long, do you?"

Setting his brother on the ground, Gohan watched him crawl around in the grass. Chasing butterflies as fast as his hands and knees would let him. He was pretty fast and energetic for a baby. From the stories his mother told, he hadn't really been the same. Actually, the stories said he'd been a bit more clingy. Goten was the adventurous one. More like their father, he supposed.

Hands in his pockets, Gohan looked away from his baby brother and let his gaze travel up into the sky, staring out across the lake into the clouds above. "Dad...I know you can't hear me or anything, but I hope you're not worrying about us. Mom's fine now. I'm studying a lot more so I can go to a good high school just like Mom always wanted. I hope that's okay. And, well, Goten..."

He glanced over to his baby brother, watching the little boy push himself to his feet and grin excitedly. Gohan laughed, Goten clapped his hands, and when Gohan reached out to give the boy someone to walk towards, Goten took his first hesitant steps. Well, not so much hesitant as slow and purposed. One steady push forward at a time. The boy never made it to Gohan's outstretched hands, but when Goten fell on his butt he didn't cry. He didn't whine.

He laughed and looked around at the world, never letting the sad moments of life get him down.

Just like their father.

Gohan smiled as he put his hands back in his pockets and gazed back up at the sky with a shrug. "See? Goten's going to be fine, too. I'll tell him all the stories I think of; I'll let him know how great you were...are...heh...Don't worry. We'll miss you, but...it's not like we're going to stop remembering you anytime soon, either."


	4. Regret

**Son Family Fic Week**

 **Prompt:** Regret

 **Setting:** Mirai Timeline

 **Pairing:** Goku x Chi-Chi

 **Words:** 1,038

 **A/N:** Do you see my face right now? No, you don't, but I want you to imagine it. Just… *grumbles*

~!~

Goku's screams cut through the air. They cut into her soul, made her heart bleed with each gasping, raspy cry that echoed through her ears. She held onto the sheets of his bedside, too afraid to take his hand after witnessing how he tore into the bed itself. Instead, she knelt beside him and suffered through his screams as he suffered through his pain.

She hadn't left his side since it began.

Not willingly, at least. Nature called at times and she vaguely recalled Krillin forcing food into her hands or Bulma pushing her into the bath. But for as long as she could physically handle, Chi-Chi was by his side.

"Goku," her own voice cracked on her tears. "Sweetheart..."

The group of them had gathered. All of his friends in her house. She couldn't be a host right now. She was too busy sitting by him. Through sickness and health. She wouldn't leave. Thankfully, the others seemed to know that, _expect_ that. They brought take out or tried to cook for themselves. She didn't even care about the mess they were leaving in her kitchen, though she had the barest inkling that Yamcha was probably the best one in there and keeping it organized through it all.

So many of them were here. The group of family friends, Goku's friends he had made throughout the years. From Bulma to Yajirobe. Even Vegeta had shown up, though she barely saw _his_ face inside the house. Bulma had her baby. Trunks was crying. Gohan was out right now; he spent a lot of time away from the house, like he couldn't take seeing it, or like he was busy searching for some cure.

Some cure that didn't exist. All the doctors they brought said it was some new heart virus and there was no cure yet. A heart virus that could take out Goku, the strongest man in the world. Her tough husband who could withstand so much...torn to pieces by the pain of something attacking his heart, an attack he had no defense for, an attack no one could help him with.

"Goku," she whispered again, reaching out to brush back his sweaty bangs. "Sweetheart, please..."

She choked on her words again, knowing such a hope was impossible. Knowing he was reaching his limit. She could _feel_ him dying and she wanted to ignore it, wanted to pretend she was just being crazy. Not Goku. Of everyone, not him. Not like this.

Not _now_.

As his screams died down, as his panting dropped away, Chi-Chi felt her heart constrict in her chest. This was it. She bit her lip but the tears trickled down her face anyway. There was so much she wanted to tell him yet, so much she yet wanted to do with him; it couldn't end _now_. The dragonballs wouldn't be able to bring him back this time. She knew that. Deep down, she knew he was going to slip away and that would be it.

But still her mind screamed _not now!_

 _Especially_ not now.

Hours before he had first collapsed, she'd been angry over something or another. It wasn't really anything new. A little fit that would quickly pass as he turned something sweet on her eventually anyway. But still… she'd been pretty upset. Upset at him for being away for so long, or for not spending enough time with her after he _had_ come home. Always running off places and not giving her attention when she craved it. So she'd been a little vengeful, pushing him away when he came to her not even understanding what he'd done wrong. As if he hadn't learned a damn thing since the conversation on the World Tournament stage.

And now…

Now…

She sucked in a shaky breath as she watched his hand grow lax, as his tight grip over his heart slowly relaxed. "Goku..."

 _It was like living a nightmare._

 _Everything had been so nice and peaceful before, a little shaded by the upset fit she was throwing because he made her wait so long and didn't seem to care. But peaceful. A pleasant dinner. Laughter dancing around the table, bouncing between father and son. Something Chi-Chi could smile about, even as she played hard-to-get and refused to give in to his gazes asking for more affection from her._

 _Let him want, she thought. Let him know how it feels to be wanting and without…_

 _Foolish, stupid, such bad timing._

 _Just as she was sure he'd had enough, just as she was reaching for the special dessert cakes she'd made for him to make up for being upset over something he didn't intentionally do, just as they were about to make amends…_

 _He reached for his chest and rubbed at the area near his heart. "That's funny."_

 _She hummed, still at the fridge, two seconds away from pulling out their dessert. "What's funny?"_

" _It's getting worse."_

 _Frowning, of course she stood up, forgetting the dessert for the moment as she turned to him. "What's getting worse?"_

 _Goku's eyes almost looked apologetic when they moved to her, one of his eyes closing as his rubbing changed to a harder grip around his heart. "The pain...it...I kept thinking it would stop eventually but...Chi..."_

 _His voice cracked, and his gaze flashed with a bit more fear than just simply pain, and that was her signal, her warning for what was to come. Heart pain. Her husband was experiencing heart pain and something serious, too. Gohan jumped up immediately and well...the rest was history._

And now…

Now it was over. Now he was...he was…

"Goku!" She called, as if she could drag him back by force, head slumping on top of his chest, hearing nothing, feeling nothing. "Goku..."

A door slammed open and she lifted up, vaguely hearing the gasps of the friends nearby. Her son stared at her. Gohan was frozen in place in the doorway, eyes wide. He was too young for this. Too young to live without his father. And yet...there was nothing they could do now. All the regret and wishing in the world wouldn't bring him back. Goku was...

"Oh, Gohan," she said. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

... _gone_.


	5. Guilt

**Son Family Fic Week**

 **Prompt:** Guilt or Laugh

 **Words:** 1,326

 **A/N:** Hrm. Well. Hrm. Was originally going for the first one, but then I think a little of the second one got in the mix, too.

~!~

"Hey! I'm back!"

He watched as everyone turned around to look at him. Keeping his hands at his waist, he grinned. Seeing them all again. It was a strange emotion. Seven years really was a long time. Time passed differently in the Other World. He hadn't quite realized how much he was missing when he decided to stay dead after Cell.

Now he knew.

"You guys have changed a lot in seven years," he said, glancing over all of them. From Krillin to Yamcha to...well that ki was definitely from his son but… "Gohan! You're giant!"

It was incredible. Astounding. Stunning. The fact that he even had to rely on their ki to recognize some of them. They all looked so different. And Gohan…

Gohan had grown so much from a small, timid little boy. Even now, he looked at his son and saw the little boy with the tail and the 4-star dragonball on his hat. The wailing, easily scared little boy who had grown up into such a fine little warrior. And now look at him.

Just…

 _Wow_.

Was this what his friends had felt when they met up at the tournament three years after King Piccolo? When Goku had been the one to shoot up in height, to mature suddenly? He hadn't understood their shock then, but now, seeing Gohan, he was…

 _Wow. It really has been a long time, hasn't it?_

Tilting his head to the side, Goku shook the feeling off and offered a laugh instead. "So, uh, guys, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all day?"

With a laugh, he met the following calls of "Dad" mixed with several "Goku" exclamations as his friends and son assaulted him. They crowded around him, demanding hugs, laughing and crying in a flurry of joy to see him again. He couldn't blame them. Holding his teenaged son felt...well...beyond any words he could up with, that was for sure. His chest was about ready to burst because it ached so bad.

"Oh, sweetheart," and then came _her_ voice. "I've missed you."

So simple. So soft. So far away. He dropped his hug on Gohan and looked over his son's shoulder, ignored his other friends for a moment. Because _she_ was there. And his heart really did burst when he met her eyes.

Who knew a reunion after so long could _hurt_ so much?

"I've missed _you_ , Chi-Chi."

Saying her name was killer on its own. Seeing her, smelling her even with the distance she kept, _feeling_ her ki again as he picked up on it like an old habit that was impossible to lose. He wanted to rush over to her. Touch her. _Kiss_ her. But of course he couldn't – not now in front of everyone. Such things should be reserved for later when he could unleash everything all at once in the confines of the bedroom.

Twenty four hours.

He had time.

As he gazed at her, he let the feeling of her ki wash over him. Seven years was a long time, but she hadn't changed a bit. Not really. Chi-Chi was still Chi-Chi, still staring at him with those same eyes, that same smile, the -

He furrowed his brow at another feeling, glancing down in the direction of the weird sense of ki. Hers mixed with his – similar to Gohan's and yet something entirely new. His eyes caught those of a curious little boy and in a flash the child with hair that matched his own fled behind Chi-Chi, clinging to her dress.

"Goten," Chi-Chi said as she turned away from him to address the boy. "It's okay."

"Hey," Goku interrupted, his friends and son finally giving him a little space as he pointed at the little child behind his wife. "I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chi-Chi."

Two little black eyes poked out from behind his wife. Still clinging to her dress. Seemingly nervous about something. And the same wild hair that only he had...until now.

It couldn't be...could it?

Goku glanced to Chi-Chi, then back to the child when the boy spoke. "I'm...Goten."

Maybe it was the name, the voice, the look that finally did him in. The boy was dressed in a gi so similar to his own. With a name that sounded like it could be some strange homage to his own. Sky...heaven...Goten...Of course Chi-Chi would…

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the emotions in check, suddenly having the urge to rush to his wife and apologize. Apologize for leaving her with not one but _two_ sons to watch over by herself. One son who would never have known his father if not for one small little detail, one little gift from the afterlife. A son who looked so much like him and yet knew nothing about him except what others had told him.

And what had they told him? What had he done? What did the boy think of him?

Hiding like that…

Acting so scared of his very presence…

Casually, gently pushing his friends out of the way, Goku stepped toward his wife and youngest son. "I'm...Goku."

He kept his distance, not wanting to frighten the poor boy anymore than he already was. Two little eyes continued to stare up at him. Two little hands continued to cling to Chi-Chi's dress. One little boy so _nervous_ at the idea of meeting his own father.

 _I wish I had known…_

With a little effort, he relaxed his face, letting his eyes lift into the most welcoming, softest gaze he could possibly give. His heart pounded, wondering what his other son would do. Would he be accepted? Or would Goten just continue to hide away? He wanted to hold the boy, but…

"Hey..."

His single word drifted on the wind. A moment of nothing in response. Goten continued to cling and stare, keeping his distance. Goku felt the guilt crush him as he watched that little boy. Seven years. Seven years old and never knowing his father. Gohan was different. Gohan _knew_ him. This one…

Maybe staying dead hadn't been for the best after all. Even if he'd done it to keep his family safe, not letting them wish him back. So many enemies came after the Earth because of him. And, well, seven years had passed without an incident so it must have worked. He had to be justified.

Still…

Goten didn't want to get close to him. His own son didn't want to - "Daddy!"

At the exclamation Goku dropped to a knee immediately, holding his hands out as the boy came rushing toward him. Grinning wide, he caught his son in his arms and lifted him up, bouncing him up into the crook of his arm as he held him up against his shoulder and stood upright again.

"Whoa," he laughed. "You're a strong one, aren't ya?"

Wide eyes caught his, a breath of a moment sizing each other up as their ki brushed against each other. Waiting to see what his son would do, Goku laughed when the boy simply smiled and rubbed their cheeks together, humming as if he enjoyed the close touching. A moment to prove you didn't need to be around all the time for someone to still love you.

Although he could laugh and goof around with his son, holding him out and waving him up and down in a little childish game of pretending to be an airplane, the guilt he had felt didn't melt away completely. His heart still ached tremendously to know he'd missed _so much time_ with the ones he loved. And so many years for this new one he hadn't even known about. But – _but_ – being able to share laughter always helped him to feel better.

And there was just something special, something bright, about holding your child for the first time. Even if that special moment was almost seven years late.


	6. Remember (Again)

**Son Family Fic Week**

 **Prompt:** Remember

 **Words:** 2,169

 **AU Setting:** Split Personality (I dunno what else to call this but eh?)

 **A/N:** I doubt anyone else will understand what's going on here, but this request came from my sister (who roleplays with me). I also don't think I fulfilled her request at all. I apologize for that. Uhm. Oops. (I did try, though; I think you can see me trying; that counts for something right?)

-For the record- I am in the background, in the shadows, working on this AU. I'm not posting any of it until it's finished because it HAS to come out fast and consistently when it comes out because it's HUGE. JUST FYI - this clip takes place as an AFTERMATH to the main story event and stuff that happens in this AU. Granted. This AU storyline ain't coming out for a long time, so read if you want to get a taste and wonder HOW it gets to this point or...well...that's your warning for spoiler-ish I guess.

~!~

A year since he returned. She couldn't even remember the amount of time since the first incident. Five years? Six now? In her defense, she had been dead for part of it, and then pregnant, and of course he'd been taken away from her, too. Taken to Beerus' planet where the gods could watch him, work with him to control the dangerous "other guy."

And then he came home to her, but he wasn't the same. Five years after the first incident? Something like that. And he never was the same, ever again. Goku was no longer her Goku. He was no longer the same happy-go-lucky, optimistic, cheerful Goku she thought she could always count on. No, when he came back he was a changed Goku...and then there was the other personality. The _original_ personality. The part of him that had been buried ever since he hit his head as a child. But calling that one Kakarot didn't fit right, either. He was still Goku. He was just...two people, two personalities, in one body.

Oh, the complications…

Chi-Chi sighed as she placed another dry dish in a stack. Chiya was outside with him now. They'd had breakfast as they always did. Goku had been there for that at least. _Her_ Goku.

He was so rarely around nowadays. After a year of dealing with both sides, she had noticed him slowly fading. Ever since Gohan had said the "Kakarot" side was the original, her Goku had shown up less and less. Oh, they had their agreements on how much time was too much at once, but still…

At least he had his time with Chiya. At first, the darker personality had complained about the kids but even he seemed to warm up to the girl. Their daughter.

" _Chi, is she mine? Do you know?"_

" _Is that little brat mine or his, Chi-Chi?"_

She hadn't ever wanted to answer that. Chiya was still Goku's daughter. Their daughter. It shouldn't matter which personality was in charge when they'd conceived her. But then, that pregnancy had been rough for a reason. She knew. She knew all along.

Shaking her head, Chi-Chi pushed the thoughts to the side. It didn't matter. They were happy now. They survived like they always did. Working through the change had been difficult, but they were here now. Goku was different, but he was still her husband.

Laughter echoed from the window. Chiya's giggles and squeals, followed by Goku's loud laugh. Oh, she loved hearing his laugh. It was so rare to hear now. At least Chiya could make him happy. She called him "warm and bright," called the other personality "cloudy," and she accepted both sides so easily and had such a knack for bringing a smile to Goku's face no matter the situation.

Whatever the circumstances involving Chiya's conception, she was definitely a blessing.

Speaking of, they were coming back inside, Chiya knocking the door open with a loud crash. "Mommy! Daddy's gonna change soon!"

Goku gave a light chuckle as the two walked into the kitchen, a bit of a forced laugh as he hung in the doorway. "Chiya, you probably shouldn't slam the door open like that. Mommy'll be upset."

"Aww, but Daddy," Chiya whined. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, I know. You're getting to be pretty strong, aren't ya?"

At Chiya's giggled response, Chi-Chi turned to look at them both. Smiling at her daughter resting in the arms of her husband. Chiya loved being picked up by him, loved her hugs, always asking for it ever since he'd shown up in her life a year ago. The girl was five years old now, and still she clung to Goku, which was good. Very good. Because Goten had been a teenager when Goku returned and _that_ had been a case. Goku had been absent for most of Goten's life, first for seven years, then for five more. Goten never had quite gotten over everything that happened when the other personality showed itself, either.

Shaking the thoughts of her teenage son to the side, Chi-Chi instead let her eyes focus on her husband. And how he was holding their little daughter in his arms as he walked over to her. Chiya was her little miniature with the same long black hair – with only a hint of Saiyan wildness at the edges. Big eyes, big smile, energetic, happy, open, and always clinging to Goku.

"So what's this about a change?"

Chi-Chi's murmur brought Goku's smile down immediately as he sighed and put their daughter down. Without answering her question. "Hey, Chiya, why don't you go ahead and change into your training outfit, hm?"

Big childish eyes blinked up at Goku. "Is cloudy Daddy going to train me?"

"I think so," Goku said in a tight voice. "But go ahead and get ready, okay?"

Nodding, Chiya turned around and ran off to her room – but not without smashing against Goku's legs in a hug. "Okay, Daddy."

For a moment, Chi-Chi stared at Goku's eyes while he watched the little girl run off into the rest of the house. For a moment, she tried to imagine what he would have been like with a daughter with _out_ having to deal with another personality. He'd probably still go out into the forest and train, leaving her with the kids. Possibly train the girl a little himself, too, as long as she was okay with it. That much wouldn't change.

But his attitude about the whole ordeal would change. He'd probably laugh more, smile sincerely instead of with the little hint of sadness always hiding in the back of his dark eyes. Oh, and he'd probably still run off to spar with Vegeta or run off to King Kai's planet for gravity training. Or bug Whis and Beerus for a little time. Instead of spending all day, every day here – _at home_. She loved having him at home, but the cost…

...the cost of tying down his free spirit was too much to deal with sometimes.

"Hey, Chi."

"Hey, Goku," she said, giving a smile, watching his eyes brighten in mirth for half a second. "I love you, you know."

He blinked, a hand reaching out for her shoulder, and only then did she realize he was shaking. "Where'd that come from?"

She shrugged, meeting his eyes. "I felt like saying it."

"Yeah, but..." he sighed, glanced away, voice cracking. "I'm fine. You don't have to say that."

"Goku," she said, bringing a hand up to his cheek, turning his eyes back to hers. "I know it's hard. I know it's still hard. You don't have to hide it from me. In fact, you can't. I can see -"

"Chi-Chi," he interrupted, "Just -"

Instead of continuing his words, he brought his hand up to hers, squeezed it gently. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Full and open and a little needy, and she obliged, letting him do whatever he wanted. Because this was her husband, and he needed her like he'd never needed anyone.

Identity was one of the important facets of humanity. Knowing who you were. Knowing what your place in the universe was meant to be. Knowing _who_ you were meant to be. Goku had never been the contemplative type. He seemed to take life day by day, always confident in who he was and what he stood for, never backing down from his beliefs even as they changed ever so slightly as he grew up.

And then his personality was ripped from him – or well – another personality made itself known in his life. A personality he never got to see. A part of him that all the rest of them knew about but he never got to talk to or interact with, a side he'd never known about until the incident. And now...now he was struggling to hold on to who he was, having to reconcile that who he was would not ever be the same. She'd had to reconcile with it, too, but it'd been a lot easier on her than on him.

Which made sense.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he breathed her name and rested his forehead against hers. "Chi-Chi, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Unable to hold back the image, she barked a laugh. "Probably still running around these woods like a little hooligan waiting for the next big fight."

His smile met hers and she lifted up on her toes to kiss him again. Short and sweet this time, though. The tension in his body seemed to relax a little and he brought his arms around to embrace her, his face moving to bury itself in her hair. She could feel him smelling her, knowing his sense of smell had always been _more_ to him, how her scent always calmed him or excited him or, well, affected him in some way. She hoped it was the former now.

"Goku," she murmured against him. "You seem tired."

He breathed a sigh. "I am tired. Tired of – this."

"This?" She repeated. "Is there something I can -"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just – if I'm not the original then I have to fight to stay here, you know. And it's so hard to share all the time. I was thinking about the options Gohan gave me. How there's an option to try melding the personalities together, like how I'm _supposed_ to be. Whatever that is. It might be easier on you if -"

"No, Goku," she said, keeping her voice hard and stern as she pushed back into his embrace in order to look up at him, eyes narrowed and all. "Don't you dare."

"Aw, Chi," he said. "I really think it wouldn't be much different for you."

"Yes, it would," she muttered, sulking as she buried her face in his chest again, buried herself in his scent, the scent of the forest he grew up in and looked most natural in. "I love _you_."

His hand brushed through her hair as his voice murmured. "But you said you learned how to love the other side, too. Since he's a part of me and -"

"Goku, please," she said, surprised to hear her voice choke on tears. "He's only bearable because you come back eventually."

At that, he went silent. His fingers continued to thread through her hair, as she kept it down nowadays. Since both sides liked it down and he was _always_ home now. Arms around him, she hugged him close, tighter, insisting he stay. Even if it wasn't his body that would leave. She loved him for who he was – and that would never change – even if his personality was split with another. But to say goodbye to _him_ to the little boy she'd fallen for, to the young, naive man she'd married, to the man who had raised a child with her, who had died on her _twice_ , but who kept coming back no matter what...she couldn't...she couldn't bear to have that part of him gone for good. Sure, she had learned to love and accept the other personality – because it was still a part of him on some level – but losing _him_ for good?

"All right, Chi," he said after a while. "He wants control now, but I promise I'll be back. And I won't talk about leaving again."

His arms pulled her back away from his embrace, hands went to either side of her face, holding her eyes to his as he forced a smile. Oh, his smile would never be the same, but she still wanted it. She still wanted _him_. All of him. Her heart couldn't take any less.

"Goku -"

"Shh," he whispered, leaning in, leaving a small kiss on her lips, still cupping her face, thumbs brushing back the tears. "Don't worry. I'll keep fighting, okay? I'll keep coming back to you."

She smiled, because it was all she could do to keep herself from breaking down. He _did_ always come back. Not just in this personality fight, but throughout all of their life. Disappearing to train with Whis? He came back to her. Seven years dead? He came back to her. Fighting the heart virus? He stayed with her. A year away in space? He came back. A year dead and then a fight with Saiyans? He came back – though that reunion had been rough because of other reasons.

Still. In all her memories, when he left, he always came home. Once he learned what love was, once she had chased him down to the world tournament and shown him what love meant, he had been hers for life. Always back to her. No matter how long, how far, how tough...he always returned. Always.

When they kissed again, she felt him leave, felt the change happen, felt the gentle touch transform into a rougher edge, but she dealt with it. She bore her burden. Because he had promised to come back – and he always kept his promises.


	7. Drunk

**Son Family Fic Week (whooops so late now oh well)**

 **Prompt:** Drunk

 **Words:** 1212

 **A/N:** I enjoyed this prompt. Last one of this collection. I have a few more requests over on my tumblr to fill and then I'll be finishing the high school fic. (No more requests though, lol, I need focus) - Oh! And I guess once I finish the high school fic, I can start working harder on the split-personality AU (which i'm sorry, I will only be offering teasers here or there as appropriate but for the most part I'm not going to post or update that storyline until I have it completely written out because it deserves a consistent updating schedule)

 **~!~**

"Whoa there, Goten," Goku said with a laugh. "You're gonna knock over that lamp if you're not careful."

Goten whined. "No, 'm not."

Laughing again, Goku plucked the boy out of the air by his leg and pulled him in closer so he could hold him around the middle. Maybe he should have kept a better eye on the boy at the wedding, though he usually left such things to Chi-Chi. But his wife had been pretty lax throughout the whole day – well, once the reception started at least. During the actual service, she'd kept both him and Goten on short leashes and huffed at too much movement from either of them. Chi-Chi did tend to worry about the family's image, though Goku couldn't see what the big deal was all the time.

Still, she had loosened up considerably at the reception, leaving Goten to wander as he pleased. (And allowed Goku to spend a lot of time at the lavish food tables, much to his delight). Chi-Chi had spent her time watching Gohan and Videl; he'd noticed how her eyes couldn't seem to leave their first born as he danced with his newly made wife.

No wonder Goten had found his way to some adult drinks by the end of the night. With the reception and after party carrying on for so long, he supposed it was inevitable. Considering how Trunks was old enough to start searching for such things – and crafty enough like his mother to pull Goten along into his schemes.

Well, however it happened, Goten was now heavily influenced by whatever adult beverage he'd gotten into. As was obvious by the child's weak struggles to get free and his whine between giggles.

"Daaaaaad, I wanna fly through the window!"

With another laugh, Goku shook his head. "No, you don't, kiddo. _You_ want to go to bed."

"Awwww..."

Keeping his hold around Goten's middle allowed the boy to keep up his struggles without getting free. Let him wear himself out. That was the best way to handle this. Besides, once he got Goten into bed, he was sure the boy would pass out in no time. Alcohol did tend to make you sleepy after enough time had gone by.

"Goku," he turned at his wife's voice. "I'm going to bed, too, but I could use some help getting out of this dress so -"

"Don't take too long," he said, finishing her sentence with a smile. "Right. I won't."

Chi-Chi smiled back at him, a slight flush in her face which made him blink. Was that because _she_ had had too much to drink? Or something else? Either way, the request to help with her dress suddenly had a whole new meaning and her giggle meant his realization had shown on his face.

"Goten needs his rest, sweetheart."

"Right," Goku repeated, swallowing something in his throat and then focusing his attention on their younger son. "All right, Goten, you hear that? Mom says it's time for bed now."

"Aww...but I wanna fly more."

"Nope," Goku laughed, walking toward the boy's room. "No more flying. It's bed time."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. Come on now. Stop fighting me."

Down the hall, he had to lightly kick the door open, but he made it into Goten's room without much trouble. Two bedrolls were set up on the floor, a sight that made Goku pause. Gohan and Goten used to share this room, but now Gohan was married, sleeping in his own house. Chi-Chi must have rolled both sets out by habit, or they'd been there since the morning with no one picking them up. It _had_ been a busy day.

Still, the pause as reality set in gave Goten enough leeway to break free from his father's grip. "Wheee! Bed time, bed time, bed..."

The boy flew around the room a few times before coming to a halt above the bed rolls. Instead of snatching Goten up, Goku decided to watch and see what his son would do. After all, he hadn't caused any damage yet, and well, he needed a moment anyway. There was just something...oddly painful about saying goodbye to the familiar, even if he hadn't been back in this world for quite long enough to get used to Gohan being a teenager much less an adult. He still wanted to see Gohan as a scared little boy, not as a son who had just been whisked away by a girl, married and starting his own life now. It was...an odd feeling. And then Goten was here, having to say goodbye to the familiar comfort at bed time.

"Dad," Goten said, plopping down to sit on the bedroll. "Gohan's not gonna be sleeping with me anymore, is he?"

With a sigh, Goku walked over to his son, sitting down beside him, feeling the nice formal wear stretching awkwardly as he crossed his legs; at least nothing ripped. "No, he's not, son. Gohan's not going to be sleeping here anymore. You have the room all to yourself now."

Goten slouched a little and grumbled. "I don't want the room to myself."

Goku winced a little. What could he say to that? Goten and Gohan had an unexplainable brotherly bond. Mostly because _he_ had been absent for seven years, so of course they had clung to each other. And now time had separated them, breaking the familiar little aspects of life that no one really noticed until it changed. Gohan marrying Videl wasn't the end of the world; it wasn't like Gohan would be gone from Goten's life completely. But _this_ part of it…

"You'll get used to it," he mumbled. "Life is full of changes and you just can't do much else but get used to it."

Goten mumbled back. "It's hard. I want Gohan."

With a frown, Goku reached out to set a hand on his son's head. "Hey, you'll still get to see him. He lives somewhere else now, that's all."

"I don't want him to live somewhere else. I want him here. I want -" Tear-filled eyes turned to him. "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"Hey, don't cry, son," Goku said, picking him up to rest the boy in his lap. "It's going to be fine after a while. You'll see."

The boy leaned in, burying his face in Goku's shirt, and shook his head. "No, I – I wanna sleep with Daddy now."

"Uh..." Goku blinked. "What?"

"I wanna sleep with Daddy," Goten repeated. " _Please_?"

"Uhm..."

He blinked again, taking a moment to process what that would mean. Chi-Chi might be a little disappointed, but, well...their fun could always be put on hold. Especially when their boy was dealing with...whatever this was called. Dealing with the unfamiliar of having to be alone at night? So many years spent sharing a room with his brother, the sudden separation really did seem a bit unfair. Well. Chi-Chi would understand.

"All right," Goku said, standing up, holding Goten against him. "But just for tonight."

Even as he said those words, he had a feeling _just tonight_ would soon turn into _just one more night_ for who knew how many weeks. Well. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, one night wouldn't hurt anything.


End file.
